


Danny and Maria love story and their daughter's life also

by DMJE



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: how Danny and Maria get together and have their kids. most of the story will focus on their daughter
Relationships: Maria Baez/Danny Reagan





	1. Getting together at 18 years old

Danny and Maria at school   
They have been best friends all through out high school and it's their senior year. Finally Danny asked Maria out on a date.

Danny walked up to Maria   
Hey maria. Danny said  
Hey danny. Maria said  
Can we talk really quick before class starts? Danny asked   
Yeah we can what's up? Maria asked  
I like you alot and I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me? Danny asked  
Yeah danny I would love too. And I feel the same way about you also. Maria said  
So 6pm work for you? Danny asked   
Yes it will. Maria said  
I'll see you then. Danny said  
Okay. Maria said 

They both head to class

6pm that night 

Danny went over to Maria's house to  
pick her up for there date. He went to knock on the door. And maria opened it   
Maria wearing a black dress and heels.

Would look beautiful Maria. Danny said  
Thank you danny. Maria said  
Your welcome. Danny said  
You look handsome. Maria said  
Thanks maria. Danny said  
Your welcome. Maria said

They go and eat at the blue garden and then go for a walk

On the walk   
Hey maria would you like to be my girlfriend? Danny asked  
I would love to Danny. Maria said   
The Danny then kissed Maria 

While were out here and we just started to date I need you to know I plan on joining the marine's after high school. Danny said  
Okay we can make that work Danny. Maria said  
Your sure? Danny asked   
Yes I'm sure I'm in this for the long haul I'm not giving you up. Maria said  
I feel the same way maria I do not wanna give you up either. Danny said   
So we wont. Maria said   
Okay. Danny said


	2. Dated a year now it's time to move in together and get married

Danny and maria graduated high school.  
Maria applied for John Jay and got in. Danny enlisted into the marines and was leaving soon. 

Hey maria will you move in with me? Danny asked  
Yeah danny I will. Maria said 

They find a house that's 2 bedrooms and fell in love with in so they rented it. They moved in with the help of the family.

2 months later 

Hey maria will you get dressed were going some where please? Danny asked  
Yes I will. Maria said

She went and got dressed in a red dress and heels. 

Ypu look beautiful baby. Danny said  
Thanks danny. Maria said

Danny took them to where they had there first walk and he got down on one knee and proposed to maria.

Maria I have known you for five years and 4 of them we have been best friends and a year we have dated and I know you are the love of my life will you marry me? Danny asked  
Yes danny a million time yes I'll marry you. Maria said   
He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her 

Telling the family  
At the family house.  
Betty, Henry, Frank, Mary, Erin, Joe, Jaime were all waiting for Danny and Maria to show up.  
Danny and Maria walked into the house

We have announcement to make. Danny said  
What is it? Mary asked  
Were getting married. Maria said  
Congratulations. Everyone said and they all hugged   
When do you plan on getting married? Erin asked  
4 months. Maria said   
Why? Jamie asked  
We want to be married before I leave for basic. Danny said  
Oh. Jaime said  
We can work with that. Frank said


	3. Wedding Day

Danny and Maria wedding day   
Frank walked maria down the aisle. 

We are gathered here today to witness these to become one. Danny and Maria have written there own vows. Minister said 

Maria vows...  
Danny you have been my best friend and soulmate. You have made me happy. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I can not wait to see what our future holds for us. I love you.

Danny's viws....  
Maria you are my best friends and soulmate. I can not wait to see what the future holds for us. I love you.

They slipped each other rings on each other. 

I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride. Minister said

Danny kissed Maria 

Now may I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Daniel and Maria Reagan. Minster said


	4. Danny leaves for basic

I love you Mrs. Reagan I'll see you in a couple of months. Danny said  
I love you too Mr. Reagan you be safe and I'll see you in a couple of months.   
They kissed 

Danny said goodbye to the rest if his family.   
Then he left 

4 months later....

Danny returned home to his wife and family

Entering the family home where everyone was at for family dinner

Maria saw danny first and ran and jumped into his arms.

I missed you Danny. Maria said  
I missed you too maria. Danny said  
They kissed   
He said hi to everyone else


	5. Addition to the family

Danny was on base when Maria took the pregnancy test.

It came back positive so she went to the doctor and they confirmed that she was pregnant and she was 3 months along. 

Maria went out and bought Danny a gift which was a onesie that would tell him they were having a baby. 

Danny got home around 5pm

Hey danny come here really quick. Maria said  
He walked over to his wife

What's up maria? Danny asked  
Here open this and this will tell you. Maria said  
So danny opened the bag and saw the onesie so he pulled it out and looked at his wife.   
Are you for real? Danny asked  
Yeah. Maria said  
How far along are you? Danny asked  
3 months. Maria said  
Wow. Danny said  
Are you happy? Maria asked  
Im so happy. Danny said  
Me too. Maria said  
When do we find out if it's a boy or a girl. Danny asked   
Next appointment that is next month. Maria said  
Okay. Danny said  
He kissed his wife  
We are we talking the family? Danny asked   
Family dinner. Maria said  
Okay. Danny said  
I love you. Maria said  
I love you too. Danny said

Family dinner....  
We have an announcement to make. Maria said  
What's that? Betty asked  
We will need another seat at the family dinner table next summer. Maria said   
No way you guys are having a baby. Mary said  
Yep baby Reagan due June 15, 1993. Danny said  
Congratulations. Everyone said

Gender reveal   
Were having a girl. Danny said  
Yeah we are. Maria said   
Family said   
Getting a niece. Jaime, Erin, Jack, Joe said ( yes Erin and Jack are married too)   
Getting a granddaughter. Mary and Frank said  
Great granddaughter. Betty and Henry said

5 months later 

Maria gave birth to a baby girl

Emma Rose Reagan   
Weighing 9lbs 10oz 12inches long  
Birthday June 15, 1993


	6. Danny's first deployment

Skipping a few years 

Emma age 5   
Year 1998 

Danny telling maria hes getting deployed 

Maria we need to talk. Danny said  
What's going on Danny. Maria asked  
I'm being deployed. Danny said   
When and how long? Maria asked  
Next month and for a year. Danny said  
Wow. We need to tell Emma. Maria said  
And the family. Danny said 

Telling Emma.....  
Hey Em can you come here please. Danny said  
Coming daddy. Emma said  
Emma sits in between her parents  
Emma we need to tell you some thing. Maria said  
What is it? Emma asked  
Daddy has to go away for a while to fight the bad guys. Danny said   
Why? emma asked  
Because it's my job. Danny said   
Oh. Can I go play. Emma said   
Yeah baby you can. Maria said

I don't think she understands what's going on or she is just processing the news. Maria said   
Probably both. Danny said 

Up in emma room 

She was sitting on the corner crying   
Talking to herself   
Why does it have to be my daddy leaving me. I dont want him to leave me. She cried so much she fell asleep 

Danny and Maria go up and check on there daughter. They found her asleep in the corner with tear tracks. They looked at each other.  
She took the news really bad if shes crying she doesnt cry ever. Maria said   
I know. Danny said

Emma nightmare....  
Emma we need to talk to you. Maria said   
Yeah mommy. Emma said   
Daddy has to fight the bad guys for a while so I wont be home. Danny said   
Why does it have to be you daddy? Emma asked  
Because it's my job. Danny said  
No I don't want you to leave daddy you cant leave. Your gonna get hurt what if you don't come back. Emma cried 

No no no no dont leave me. Emma cried out

Danny and Maria heard there daughter whimper 

Emma baby wake up ots just a bad dream. Maria said   
Emma wake up and flew into her dads arms.   
Hey easy baby girl your okay. I promise. Danny said  
Emma cried and hugged her dad   
Hey calm down sweet girl. Maria said  
They got her to calm down. 

Do you wanna tell us about your dream? Maria asked   
No. Emma said  
Okay. Maria said

Emma didnt let lose of her dad every where he went she went. She even slept in her parents bed. 

I think I know what her dream was about. Maria said  
What? Danny asked   
You leaving. Maria said  
I think your right. Danny said 

Telling the family about Danny's deployment 

Family dinner 

Emma wasnt talking and she wouldbt let go of Danny.

Guys what's going on with emma. Frank asked  
I'm being deployed in a month and she not taking the news to well. Danny said   
Emma heard what her daddy said again and started to cry again.   
Baby girl calm down I'm not going anywhere right now. Danny said calming his daughter down  
Emma curled even further into her dads arms   
How long are you gone for? Mary asked  
A year. Danny said

So on we have good news. Erin said  
Whats that? Maria asked  
Emma will have a cousin to play with soon. I'm 4 months pregnant with a girl. Erin said  
Wow guys congrats. Everyone said

Next month   
Danny leaving   
He said goodbye to the rest of his family the day before he left so it was only Maria and Emma at the base with him saying goodbye.

Danny was holding Emma   
I love you baby girl. You be good for mommy for me and take care of your new baby cousin okay. Danny said   
Okay. I love you daddy. Emma said   
I'm going to go now I'll see you soon.   
Dont go. Emma cried   
I have to. Danny said   
Danny handed Emma to her mom and he kissed them both goodbye.   
He walked and boarded the plane 

Emma cried all the way home 

10 months into his tour Danny goes missing 

Military officers go inform the family

At the family home.....  
(Mind you Nichole Reagan-Boyl was almost a year old ) 

Knock on the front door.   
Maria goes to answer it 

Mrs. Reagan. Lt. Michaels said  
Yes. Maria said   
I'm sorry to inform you your husband is missing in action. We are doing everything we can to locate your husband. Lt. Michaels said  
Oh god. Maria said  
The whole family standing behind her   
Emma was crying being now 6 years old she understood what that meant. 

The officer left 

The family was crying   
Mommy why daddy? Emma asked  
Because some things just happen. But daddy is being really. Rave and ge will come home. Maria said  
Emma cried out she wanted her daddy.

Maria why dont you and emma take Danny's old room tonight. Mary said  
Okay. Maria said   
Maria and emma go up to Danny's room 

3 months later  
Danny not missing any more he has been found 

Informing the family

Maria was at home when she got the call

M. Hello  
D. Hey baby  
M. Danny?  
D. Yeah it's me Maria   
M. Oh my god it so good to here your voice again  
D. Same   
M. When are you coming home   
D. Tomorrow   
M. Can I tell emma   
D. Tell her I'm safe and I'll see her soon. I figure I could surprise her   
M. That will work  
D. Good I can't wait to see you guys I missed you  
M. We missed you too   
D. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. I'm getting on the plane now it's a 18 hour flight  
M. I love you too. And I'll see you tomorrow   
They hang up

Emma gets home from school 

Emma guess what. Maria said  
What mommy? Emma said  
Daddys okay I talked to him. He should be home soon. Maria said  
Yay. Daddys coming home. Emma said  
They hugged each other 

The next day...  
Emma was at school all day 

Maria went to pick her husband up from the base.

Maria saw her husband and took off running to him and jumped into his arms.

God I missed you so much Danny. Maria said   
I missed you too. Danny said  
They kissed   
They walked off to the car and got in

Where is our daughter at? Danny asked  
Just now getting home from school. Lily us watching her. Maria said  
Who's lily? Danny said   
My friend from school I needed someone that wasn't family to watch her so I could come and get you. Maria said  
Okay. Danny said   
Let's get home. Maria said

At home.  
Lily did you know daddy is okay again and is coming home soon. Emma said  
Really I didn't know that. Lily said

Maria pulled into the driveway   
Maria came into the house first 

Hey emma come here and close your eyes. Madia said  
Emma ran over to her mom and did as she was told   
Maria looked over to her husband to tell him to come in.

Hey Emma you can open your eyes now. Maria said  
Emma opened her eyes and saw her dad.  
DADDY!!!! Emma yelled and ran to her dad and jumped into his arms 

I missed you daddy so much. Emma cried   
I missed you too baby girl. Danny said 

Emma never left her dad that day or night 

Family dinner 

Maria and emma walked in all smiles 

Guys why are you so happy? Jamie asked  
Because it okay to be happy cause daddys okay. Emma said  
What does she mean Maria? Joe asked  
Daddy can you come here please. Emma said  
Danny walked into the dining room  
Danny? Everyone said  
Surprise. Danny said   
Your home. Erin said  
Yeah. Danny said   
When? Henry said   
Yesturday. Maria said  
Everyone hugged him 

Danny meet your niece Nichole Reagan-Boyl aka Nicky. Erin said  
Can I. Danny asked   
Yeah. Erin said handing Nicky over to her brother 

He left the marines and went into the reserves but he join the NYPD as Maria did to.


	7. Another baby to the family

Danny and Maria are having another baby 

Hey danny come here please. Maria said   
Yeah. Danny said   
I'm pregnant. Maria said   
Seriously? Danny said   
Yep and I'm 4 months along with a boy. Maria said   
Oh my god. Danny said  
You happy? Maria asked   
Yeah I am. Danny said   
They kissed 

Telling Emma she going to be a big sister   
Hey em come here. Maria said   
Emma walked over to her parents.  
How would you like to be a big sister? Danny said   
Really? Emma said  
Yep to a little boy. Maria said   
I'm getting a brother . Emma said   
Yeah you are in 5 months. Danny said  
Wow. Emma said 

Telling the family   
Baby boy Reagan will he here August 12, 2000. Emma said   
Wow Congratulations. Everyone said

5 months later...  
Jack Connor Reagan   
Born August 12, 2000  
Weighing 8lbs 9oz 13inches long


	8. 9/11 Happens

At age 9   
Emma was at school when the both towers went down. She knew her parents, grandpa, and uncle were working that morning. Her great grandfather was the commissioner.

Mary came to get emma from school. So she was with her family because at the time they didnt know where there family members were at since they were police officers.

Jack was only 1 so he didn't know what was going on. Neither Nicky since she was only 3 years old. But emma did she knew something bad bad happened. 

Emma didnt see her parents for almost three days.  
By the time the third day rolled around emma was fearing the worst because she didnt know if her parents or grandpa was alive or dead. 

Danny, Maria, and Frank came through the front door.

Mom, dad, grandpa your okay. Emma said  
Yeah we are. All three said   
She hugged all three of them 

6 months later   
Danny and Maria talking   
I want to reup and deploy with the next group getting ready to leave. Danny said  
Okay. your telling our daughter. Maria said

Telling emma he is leaving on deployment again  
Emma come here. Danny said  
Yeah dad. Emma said  
I'm being deployed again. Danny said   
No. Do you remember what happened the last time you left us. Because I do. You went missing. I'm not going through that again. Emma cried and took off running out the front door.  
Emma get back here. Danny said

He was to late she had already ran to her grandparents house. 

Danny what's going on? Maria asked   
I just told emma the news. Danny said   
She freaked out. Maria said   
Yeah she did and took off out the front door. Danny said   
Probably at your parents house. Maria said 

Danny parents house  
Emma went into the house   
Mary saw her oldest granddaughter crying.

Emma sweetheart what's wrong? Mary asked   
Daddy is being deployed again. Emma cried   
When? Maria said  
I dont know I didnt let him finish that part. My mind just flashed to the time he was missing and I freaked out. I yelled and I ran here. Grandma I cant go through that again not knowing if my dad is going to come home or not. I already do that now with both of my parents and I'm 9. Emma said   
I know sweetheart. Mary said  
Emma cried on her grandma   
Betty walked in and heard everything also   
You want to go see your grandpa and great grandpa? Betty asked   
Yeah can we? Emma asked  
Yeah we can. Mary said

I'll call maria and let her know we have emma. Betty said  
Okay. Mary said

M. Hello  
B. Maria   
M. Is she okay?  
B. She freaking out but were going to fake her to Frank and Henry to see if they can calm her down some take her mind off the news   
M. Okay thank you  
B. Your welcome  
They hang up 

The three of them load up and head to 1PP (police plaza)   
They could get Henry to call Frank down there also. 

Back to Maria and Danny

Maria just hung up with Betty  
Is she okay? Danny asked  
Shes freaking out so there taling her to Frank and Henry to take her mind off the news. Maria said  
Okay. Danny said 

At 1PP  
The three of them head to Henry's office   
They knocked and walked in

Guys what's going on? Henry asked  
Before we tell you can you call Frank down here also so we dont have to explain it twice. Mary asked   
Yeah. Henry said

F. Hi dad  
H. Hi son   
F. Whats going on  
H. Come down to 1PP   
F. Okay  
They hang up

Frank shows up to his father's office and he walks in also.

Guys what's going on? Frank saw his mom, wife, and granddaughter.

Emma was asleep on Henry's couch in the office

Danny reup and is being deployed again and emma didnt take the news well. She freaked out and ran to our house. Mary said  
When is he leaving? Henry asked  
We dont know. She ran out of the house to us before she found that part out. Mary said  
Please tell me they know she is with you guys. Frank said  
Yeah they know. Mary said  
Good. How bad did she freak out? Frank asked  
She had a flashback of Danny being missing. And she cried herself to sleep here. Betty said  
Damn. Henry and Frank said 

Emma woke up and she saw her grandpa was bow here 

Hi. Emma whispered   
Hi sweet pea. Frank said  
You doing okay? Henry asked  
Is my dad still leaving again? Emma asked  
Yeah he is. Frank said  
Then no I'm not okay. Emma said   
You know he just doing his job honey. Henry said  
No his job is being a cop now not being a soldier going to war. I'm 9 years old I watched my dad leave me at the age of 5 and he went missing last time I'm not doing that again and I'm not putting my brother through what I went through. Why cant he stay as a cop. I worry enough about my family protecting this city I don't need my dad protecting this country again and dying on me. Why him? Emma cried out as she paced 

Emma calm down. Frank said  
I can't believe that he would leave again I get 9/11 was really bad but theres other soldier that can do this job hes already done it once why is he going back again.   
Emma asked  
Because it's what he was trained to do honey bee. Henry said  
I just worry. Emma said  
We all know. Betty said

All four of them calmed her down some not alot but some and they feed her and took her home to her parents.

Emma walked into her house and went to her room.

Danny came into her room to talk to her

You okay. Danny asked   
Are you still leaving? Emma asked   
Yeah I am. Danny said   
Then no I wont be okay until your home again. Emma said  
I know you worry baby girl but I'll be safe. Danny said   
No you can't tell me that because last you said that you were missing for three months dad. I might have been 6 years old but that doesn't mean I forgot that you left me for a year and 2 months. I cant go through that again and I'm not putting my baby brother through what I went through when you were missing. I worry. Emma said  
I'll try to be safe okay. Danny said  
Okay. Doesnt mean I'm okay with you leaving again. But how long will you be gone for? Emma asked  
2 years. Danny said   
2 years we are going to have no father for 2 years. Emma said  
Yes emma. Danny said 

Emma left the room again away from her dad because she was going to cry. She went her brother and held him.  
Danny was at a loss

In Jack's room  
It's okay jack I'll be here I'm not gonna leave and I'll protect you. Emma said  
Jack looked at his sister and smiled 

Danny went to find his wife  
How bad was it for emma while I was gone and when I went missing? Danny asked   
She cried and she shut down hardly talked or showed emotion why?   
Because she freaked out again when I told her I would be gone 2 years. She went into Jack's room and hasn't came out of there. Danny said  
Damn danny this is bad she think her and jack are getting abandoned by you. Maria said   
But there not though. Danny said   
I know that. Maria said 

Let's go talk to her. Danny said 

They go to Jack's room and find emma standing by her brother watching him sleep. She was crying. 

Emma sweetie cam we talk. Maria asked   
Yeah. Emma said  
Come on not in here. Maria said  
They go back to emma room  
You do know you guys aren't getting abandoned by daddy right? Maria asked   
Yeah I do. Emma said   
Then why are you so mad? Maria asked  
You do remember when he was missing right. The worrying, not knowing if he was ever coming home again, if he was hurt or better yet dead. I might not have said anything to you but I felt it all. I'm not putting my self through that again i cant. Just because I'm nine doesnt mean i forgot what happened 3 years ago. I cant lose my dad for 2 years. Emma cried   
Danny came over and wrapped his arms around his daughter as she cried herself to sleep

Next morning   
When do you leave dad? Emma asked  
Next week. Danny said  
Okay. Emma said  
She walked away from him   
Showing no emotion

What is she doing? Danny asked   
Showing no emotion to us that this deployment is bothering her anymore. Maria said  
But we both know that it is. Danny said   
Yep. Maria said

Telling the rest of the family about the deployment 

We have news. Maria said  
I'm being deployed again next week for 2 years. Danny said   
Emma walked out of the room not saying anything to anyone

What was that with emma not talking and walking out of the room? Erin asked  
She closing herself off from everyone. She doesnt wont to show emotion. And plus she thinks he is abandoning them for two years to go to war. Maria said   
Damn. Erin said

Can you blame her after what happened last time. Jaime said  
Also you got to think about what is going through her mind she is a daddys girl so this is hard on her. Also I dont blame her for reacting this way I would to if I was her. Joe said   
Both the boys get up and go to their niece 

Emma bear. Jamie said  
Emmy. Joe said  
Yeah. Emma said  
You okay. Both asked   
No my dad is leaving me and my brother for two years I'll be 11 and jack will be 3 when he gets home from war again that's if he comes home at all he could die out there. Emma cried   
Come here. Both said  
They both wrapped their arms around emma and held her as she crys 

Next week   
Danny leaving   
Emma is a mess she balling her eyes out for her dad not to leave her. 

Maria holding jack and holding onto emma all three crying.

Danny left 

4 months later   
Emma still not showing emotion threw herself into school work and sports.  
She was now full muscle because of all the sports.

The sports she plays are softball, basketball, track, cross contry, and volleyball.

Also with her throwing herself into her school work she moved up a two grades she is now 4th grader.

1 year later. 

5th grade   
The kids and everyone talk to danny when they could talk to him on the phone but emma barely told him what all she has done in the last year. 

Hopefully when he comes back home she wont be as closed off as she is 

During that year they lost betty to cancer. 

Emma didnt take that news good she threw herself into more academics.

2 months later after they lost Betty they lost mary to breast cancer. 

2 years   
Danny coming home 

When danny got home from war he knew things were different. Emma was in grade 6 plays alot of sports. Jack was now three. He lost his mom and grandma to cancer wasnt home for the funerals. His grandpa retired from being police commissioner and his dad took over as police commissioner. His dad and grandpa moved in together so they weren't alone 

Arriving home   
He gets out of the taxi and walks into the house.

Hey guys. Danny said  
Danny. Everyone said  
Maria hugs her husband and kisses him   
Danny pucks Jack up   
Hi buddy. Danny said  
Hi daddy. Jack said

Emma walks threw the door   
Danny looks up and saw his daughter standing there and hands jack to Maria and walks over to his daughter.   
Hi baby girl. Danny said  
Hi daddy. Emma said   
Jumping into her dads arms and hugged him.

Holly molloy your all muscle what have you been doing? Danny asked  
Playing basketball, softball, volleyball, running track and cross country. Emma said   
Dang. Danny said  
Also I'm in 6th grade now. Emma said  
That part I knew everything else no I didnt know that. Danny said  
I'm glad your home. Emma said

Danny goes back to being a cop and he and maria become detective and become each others partners at the 5-4 precinct.  
The had sean 1 year later  
They lose joe 4 years later. 

Jamie meets eddie in college they get married and then they both join the NYPD together.


	9. Danny and Maria move to major crime

Emma age 16  
Jack age 11  
Sean age 8

Danny and Maria had a case and Danny got to rough with a suspect and got suspended. 

Dad what is going on I can count the number of time I have seen you sitting on that couch. Emma asked  
Emma drop it. Danny said   
Fine dont tell me. Emma said   
She walked away

Maria and Danny talk later that night   
You do know we are going to have to tell them about the promotion. Especially emma. Maria said  
I know. If she isnt sitting at the top of the stairs listening even though she should be in bed Danny said with a warning tone 

Next morning   
They tell the kids about the new job at first emma isnt fased by the new job but she closes off from everyone. They boys think it's cool they got promoted. 

Emma was kinda listening to her brother talk about their practice.  
Emma your not listening. Jack said  
Sorry Jack. Emmasaid  
Boys put your plate in the sink and go play. Maria said  
Sweet. Both said  
Okay let's have it Emma what's going on. Maria said  
Can we not. Emma said   
No we need to talk about it. Is it your dads and mine new job. Maria asked  
When she didnt get a answer from her daughter she was really sure that's what was bothering her daughter.   
Okay let's talk about. Maria said  
I wanna talk about the target that just grew 4 times it size now because of the new promotion. Emma said  
What target? Danny asked  
I'm 16 years old. I know you and mom wanna protect me but I'm not that little girl that needs to be protected from the danger now. I know sometimes I wanna be that little girl you guys think I am but im not anymore. I understand the job the cases with robbery, assault, rape, domestic violence, arson, homicide. I know you guys get all the monsters off the streets but this time it feels different. Emma said  
How so? Danny asked  
Those were baby fish. How many of those cases have come back on you guys. The monsters your catching now I wouldn't be surprised if the targets grow even more now. Emma said  
Kiddo we do everything so we come home to you and your brothers. Maria said  
Emma just sat there opening her mouth and no words coming out. Emma stood up to leave the room.   
Emma sit down and talk to us. Maria said

I'm...... I'm scared. Emma said  
Danny's heard stopped beating at his daughters words.  
Scared of what Emma? Maria asked  
No I take that back I'm terrified I'm gonna lose you guys like I lost uncle Joe. Emma said  
What do you want us to do Emma. Danny asked  
Tell be your always gonna be fine out there. That you wont get hurt. That's the thing you cant anymore. That doesnt work on me anymore. Emma said walking out of the room

When did we fail her. Danny asked  
We didnt Danny shes just scared because we got transferred to major crimes. You also got to think she just lost her uncle a year ago. Plus she has to think about college on top of all of this. Maria said

Two days later............  
Emma took her brothers to the zoo for Jack's birthday.  
Emma saw news clippings that her parents just stopped a bomb from going off near central park. Emma kept the worry off her face so she didnt worry her brother. 

Arriving at her grandpa's house....  
All three walked into the house the boys went over to their grandpa. Emma didn't see her parents and she was freaked out. Jamie and Eddie saw her freaking out so they walked over to her.   
We know you know about the bomb by central park. Jamie said   
Yeah I do. Emma said  
I almost lost my parents today. And it freaked me out. I watched my dad grab the woman that had the bomb and my mom grab the little boy. Emma said  
Emma started to cry and panic 

Emma you have to calm down your having a panic attack. Jamie said  
Emma didnt calm down she panicked more  
Eddie go grab my dad. Jamie said

Uncle... Jamie... I... cant... breath. Emma said 

Emma started to shake   
Emma if you dont calm down your going to pass out. Jaime said

Frank came into the room   
What is going on Jamie? Frank asked  
She knows about Danny and Maria last case with the bomb. Jamie said  
Emma you have to calm down your panicking. Frank said   
She wasnt calming down  
Emma passed out and wasnt waking up she hit her head on the ground 

Eddie jamie get an ambulance her now.   
Frank said

The ambulance showed 5 minutes later they loaded her up and Jamie and Eddie road with her to the hospital.

Grandpa what happened to sissy. Jacka asked  
She had a panic attack and passed out and now is going to the hospital. Frank said  
Is she going to be alright? Sean asked.  
Soon she will be. Frank said

Erin stay with the boys please. Frank said  
Yes dad keep me posted please. Erin said  
Will do. Frank said  
Frank and Henry head to the hospital 

Frank's calls maria 

M. Hello  
F. Maria  
M. Frank what's wrong  
F. Emma has been ambulance to st. Victor's   
M. Why  
F. Because she knows about yours guys last case she couldn't find you guys when she got here and she went into a panic attack  
Maria goes really white when she found out about their daughter.  
M. Will be right there   
They hang up 

Maria flips on the lights and sirens

Maria what's wrong? Danny asked  
Maria looks over to her husband with tears in her eyes.

Emma been ambulance to st. Victor's hospital. Maria said  
What why? Danny asked  
Because she knows about the bomb case and she couldn't find us when she got to Frank's house and she went into a panic attack and couldn't calm down and she passed out. Maria said  
She'll be okay. Danny said

At the hospital   
Ambulance just pulled into the ambulance bay

Patient emma reagan age 16 years of age had has a panic attack and has passed out and hasnt regained consciousness. Paramedic anna said  
Medical bay 4. Dr. Williams said   
Jamie and Eddie go with her I'm sorry this as far as you go as of right until we figure out why she wont wake up. Dr. Williams said

Eddie and jamie head to the waiting room. Frank and Henry show up.

Any news? Frank asked  
She hasnt regained consciousness and they wont let anyone back there with her. Jamie said

Danny and Maria run in

Whats going on? Danny asked  
We dont know. When we got here emma hadn't retained consciousness after passing out. They wont let anyone back there until they figure out why she hasnt woke up. Jamie said.  
Did she hit her head so when she fainted. Maria asked   
Yeah she did. Frank said

In the the er   
Get x-ray on her head she might have hit it when she fainted. Get an ekg and some oxygen on her now. Dr. Williams ordered

Xray was done she has a concussion

Emma started to wake up but in a panicking way.

Emma my name is dr. Williams your in the er you passed out at home and I need you to calm down. Dr. Williams said

Emma wasnt calming down 

I dont want to have sedate her after she just woke up but she isnt calming down. Dr. Williams said  
I would do it. It's better for her to be calm. Dr. Rhodes said  
Dr. Williams sedated her to calm her down   
I'm admitting her for the night and then we will go from there. Dr. Williams said

They put emma into a room upstairs 

Going update the family 

Family of emma reagan. Dr. Williams said   
Were her parents. Maria and Danny said  
When emma was brought in she was unconscious so we performed xrays to tell why she wasn't waking up she a has a concussion from hitting the ground. She did wake up but when she did she was panicking badly so we made the decision to sedate her. She has been admitted to a room for the night we will check her when she wakes up to see if she is able to go home or not. Dr. Williams said  
Thank you. Both parents said  
She is in room 321. Dr. Williams said  
Thanks. Everyone said

Everyone but maria and Danny went home 

Both parent headed to their daughters hospital room  
They alked in and saw her wearing oxygen to help her breath and and iv in her hand wearing a hospital gown also.

She looks so small. Maria said  
Yeah she does. Danny said   
You think after this she will be okay. Maria asked  
I dont know she might be. Danny said  
I hope she is. Maria said  
Me too. Danny said

At Frank's house   
Henry, frank, jamie, and eddie arrive back at the house

How is emma? Erin asked  
She has a concussion and was sedated and they will see when she wakes up if she can come home or not. Frank said  
So she's going to be okay then? Both boys asked  
Yes your sister is going to be fine. Jamie said

Next day at the hospital   
Emma started to wake up   
She looked around the room 

Nurse Meagan came into the room and saw that she was awake  
Hi emma how are you doing? Meagan asked  
My head hurts. Why am I here? Emma asked  
You had a.panic attack yesturday and passed out and you also hit your head that's why your head hurts you a concussion. Meagan said  
How long have they been here? Emma asked  
All night there pretty worried about you. Do you want them awake? Meagan asked  
No let them sleep they'll wake up when my doctor cone in here to check on me. Emma said  
Okay. I'll call him up here. Do you want anything for the pain? Meagan asked  
Yes please. Emma said 

Meagan went to grab the medicine and that's also when her doctor came into her room. 

Maria and Danny woke up then too also

Meagan gave emma the medicine and dr. Williams checked her out.

So you can go home in an hour okay. Dr. Williams said   
Okay. Emma said

Danny and Maria hugged their daughter 

Guys I cant breath hugging to tight. Emma said

Were really glad your okay. Danny said  
I'm fine. Emma said  
Last night you were not fine emma. Maria said   
How long have you had the panic attacks? Danny asked  
Since I was 11 and you left on your 2nd deployment. It's why I took up all the sports it's why i still play them. Emma said   
Why haven't you told us. Maria asked  
Because normally i don't have them. I havent had them in almost 3 years. Yesturday was the first time. I've never had them that bad before. Emma said  
Why yesturdaybof all days though? Danny asked  
Because us three siblings were at the zoo yesterday and I got a news notification that showed both of you by that womans car that had the bomb in it. I didnt know if I was going to lose my parents and my brother was going to hate his birthday for the rest of his life. I didn't tell them about the scare because I didnt want them to be worried like I was. So when we got to grandpa's and I didnt see you guys I freaked out. I threw myself into that panic attack and no one could bring me out of it and I passed out and hit my head on the floor. Emma said

That's alot emma were sorry we put you through that yestirday. Maria said  
I know you guys have jobs to do but could you guys try to be safe I dont want to lose you guys. Emma said  
We will try okay. Danny said  
That's all i ask. Emma said

Emma got released from the hospital an hour later. 

They headed home 

Frank dropped the boys off 

The boys ran to their sister to make sure she was okay   
After she confirmed she was fine they went to play in there rooms


	10. Emma gets into car wreck

Emma was on her way to her mom and dad at the 5-4 precinct 

Emma was driving and a car came into her lane and hit her head on. 

911 was called. Since it was 5 miles away from the precinct Danny and Maria went to investigate they didnt know it was their daughter yet.

When they got their tonthe scene they saw the black ford mustang all smashed and the driver was pinned in. 

Danny read the tag. Maria said   
JRX 491 maria that's emma car. Danny said   
I know shes pinned in Danny. Maria said   
I know we cant work this case. Danny said   
They both were crying and hugging each other as they watch the firefighters try to free there daughter 

At the car

Dan were losing her. Robert said  
Were almost done with freeing her. Dan said  
You have three minutes before I lose her pulse dan. Robert said  
I only need only one. Dan said

A mintue later emma was free and on a back board. 

I lost her pulse I need to intubate her. Someone get me gauze to slow down the bleeding on her side. Robert yelled 

Dan saw to cops running towards them

Hey slow down who are you? Dan said  
Detective Daniel Reagan and detective Maria Baez-Reagan were her parents. Danny said  
Well this case I'm sorry but it's very serious for her right now. She stopped breathing a few minutes ago. We intubated her got her back alive. She probably has internal bleeding, she has a head trauma, and sprained wrist. Dan said  
Your gonna have to meet us at st. Victor's hospital. Dan said  
Okay. Maria said  
They ran back to the squad car and went to st. Victor's hospital 

Calling frank 

F. Hello  
D. Dad  
F. Danny what's wrong  
D. Emma was in a car accident it's bad dad were on our way to the hospital now.   
F. I'll get ahold of the rest of the family  
D. Thanks dad  
They hang up

At the hospital   
Emma Reagan age 16 in a car accident possible internal bleeding, head trauma and sprained wrist. Robert said  
Medical bay 7. Dr. Rhodes said  
They checked her out   
She needs surgery internal bleeding and cracked skull she might need surgery to drain the fluid maybe. Dr. Rhodes said 

Let's move now. Dr. Rhodes said  
They take emma to surgery 

Danny and Maria rush in

Emma reagan. Shes our daughter she was just brought in. Maria said  
She was just taken into surgery it's going to be a few hours. Surgery floor is 5th floor. Nurse molly said  
Thank you. Danny said

They go up to floor 5 and wait   
They rest of the family shows up to wait with them 

4 hours later......  
Dr. Rhodes comes out 

Family of emma reagan. Dr. Rhodes said  
Were her parents. Maria said  
Emma had major internal bleeding we removed her spleen, reinflated her right lung, and stitched up her kidney and liver. We also put her into a medical induced coma to help with the healing. She has some brain swelling also. Shes on a ventilator to help her breath. She is in the ICU room 45. Dr. Rhodes said   
Can we see her. Maria asked   
Yes you can. Dr. Rhodes said 

They head to her room

They all see she looks so small in that bed.   
Jack and Sean went over to her side and held her hand and told her she had to be okay. 

Everyone went home but Maria and Danny. The boys went to stay with Henry and Frank.

Hey baby girl you need to wake up soon and get better. Danny said  
Sweetie you need to get better soon. Maria said

Danny why did this happen to her? Maria asked  
I dont know why this happened to her. Danny said

They both stayed with their daughter.   
The guy that hit emma was being charged with attempted murder. 

Emma didnt wake up for 2 weeks.  
Nurse susan came into her room one morning and saw she was breathing over the ventilator and her eyes were open.   
Hi emma I'm susan I'm one of your nurses I'm calling your doctor up here now to get you off that ventilator. Susan said  
Danny woke up at the voice of her nurse

Emma baby girl. Danny said   
Emma moved her hand for her dad to hold he grabbed it and held it   
Maria wake up shes awake. Danny said  
Maria woke up and moved to the other side and help her other hand 

Were so glad that your awake. Maria said

Dr. Rhodes came into her room  
He removed the ventilator from her and put her on oxygen. Then he checked her incestions.   
She should be able to go home by the end of the week. Dr. Rhodes said   
Thank you. Maria said 

Hi. Emma said  
Hi. Both her parents said   
What's the damage done to me? Emma asked   
They removed your spleen, reinflated your right lung, stitched up your kidney and liver. You have a sprained wrist and you had swelling in your brain but that went down. Maria said  
Damn. No wonder I hurt like hell. Emma said   
Were glad your okay baby girl. Danny said   
What's the damage done to my car? Emma asked  
It's pretty bad sweetie but we will get you a new one soon. Maria said   
Okay. Emma said   
Get some rest okay. Danny said 

The rest of the family came to see her   
Frank and henry stayed back for a few minutes they gave her new dodge challenger keys. Emma was confused they said they were for her new blue challenger. For when she was healed she could drive again. She was excited. 

It took emma 3 months to heal and she was back to driving again.


	11. Danny getting shot

Danny and Maria were out solving a case. When they went to arrest the suspect Danny was shot and Maria was grazed. 

Danny come on wake up. Maria yelled at him  
Danny didnt responded to her.

10-13 officer down roll an bus to this location. Maria said

The bus and back up showed up and they loaded Danny up and took him to Saint Victor's Hospital.

Maria called the family to tell them what had happened.   
Frank grabbed Jack and Sean to bring them to the hospital.  
Maria called Emma to tell her what happened.

Their phone call  
E- hey mom aren't you supposed to be at work why are you calling me.   
M- Emma honey get to St. Victor's now  
E- mom what's going on why do I need to be at the hospital   
M- I'll explain when you get here baby  
E- okay I'm heading there now mom  
M- see you in a few   
They hang up

Frank and everyone showed up a few mintues after she got off the phone with Emma.

Maria what's the word on Danny. Frank asked  
He's in surgery now. They said he is in critical condition from being shot in the chest and abdomen. Maria said   
Oh god. Frank said

Mom is dad gonna be okay. Jack asked  
I hope so baby. Maria said  
Where's sis at. Sean asked  
On her way here now and she doesn't know yet about dad I didnt want her driving while crying. Maria said  
That's probably a good thing. Her and dad are really close. Sean said  
Yeah they are. And she is going to panic when she finds out. Maria said  
Yeah more so then we did when we found out. Jack said

30 mintues later Emma arrived   
Emma came running to the hospital 

Mom. Emma yelled  
Emma. Maria said  
What's going on. Emma asked  
Emma.... baby. Maria started to say  
No dont tell me its... Emma said starting to cry  
Honey today out on a case you dad and I were both shot. I was grazed but he wasn't so lucky like me.  
Baby your dad was shot three times out on a case today. He's in critical condition. He's in surgery now. Maria said  
No. No. No. Emma said over and over again  
Emma started to pace the waiting room and she cried

No one in the family could get her to calm down.

6 hours later   
Family for Detective Daniel Reagan. Dr. Harrison said  
The family stood up   
How's my husband doctor. Maria asked  
Your husband is extremely lucky to be alive. It was touch and go for awhile. He coded two times in the operating room. We moved him to ICU. He is on vent. We removed his spleen and had to reinflate his lung. There was no damage done to his arm. He should make a full recovery. Dr. Meyers said  
Can we see him. Maria asked  
Yes he's in room 204. Dr. Meyers said   
Thank you doctor. Maria said

Frank why dont you and Henry, Erin, and Nicky go in first. Maria said  
They all went to go see Danny

30 minutes later  
Eddie and Jamie you go next. Maria said  
They went to go see Danny.

30 mintues later  
Okay guys let's go see your dad. Maria said  
Okay. All three kids said

They get to Danny's room  
Hey honey we hope you get better soon. Maria said kissing Danny's forehead

Hey dad I hope you get better. Jack said  
Hey dad you need to get better soon. Sean

Emma slowly made her way over to her dad's bed   
Hey daddy. I hope you get better soon. The doctor said you can here us so I need you to wake up okay. I need you to tell your okay please. Emma said crying   
Emma was crying and started to hyperventilate 

Emma sweetie you got to calm down okay breathe with me baby. Maria said  
Emma started to calm down and she fell against her mom.  
Okay let's go back out to see the family. Maria said

They walked back to the family.  
Hey Frank and Henry do guys mind looking after the boys for me. Maria asked  
No problem. Boys grab your stuff so we can head back home. Frank said  
The boys grabbed their stuff and all four of them left to head home.  
Jamie and Eddie don left also to go home.  
Mom dont ask me to leave the hospital because I wont leave. Emma said  
I didn't plan on telling you to leave. Maria said.  
Can we go back to dads room. Emma asked   
Yeah let's go. Maria said   
The two of them headed back to Danny's room 

Mom do you think dads gonna wake up anytime soon. Emma asked  
I know he is. He's a very tough man baby. Maria said   
I hope so. Emma said  
Why dont you try and get some sleep. Maria said  
Okay. Emma said

Emma went to lay down   
2 hours into her sleep she started to have a dream.

NIGHTMARE:  
Hello is this the daughter of Maria and Daniel Reagan. Officer said  
Yes can I help you. Emma said  
I'm sorry to inform you that your dad and mom were injured in the line of duty. Your mom is in the hospital and your dad didnt make it. I am very sorry for your family's loss.Officer said  
Oh God. No it cant be true. Emma cried and fell to her knees 

Sean and Jack came running into the room.  
Sis what's wrong. Jack asked  
Sissy what happened. Sean asked  
That was a cop he just told me that mom and dad were injured in the line of duty. Moms in the hospital with a gun shot wound. And dad didn't make it. Emma said  
Oh god. Both boys said and started to cry with their sister   
End of nightmare.

Emma started to scream  
NO NO NO NO COME BACK DADDY!!!! Emma said   
Emma baby wake up. Maria said   
Emma flew up and started to cry against her mom  
You wanna talk about it. Maria asked  
You and dad were shot in the line of duty and you were in the hospital and dad didnt make it. Emma said while crying  
It was just a dream I promise baby. Were both okay now. Dad will wake up soon okay. Maria said  
It felt so real mom. I don't know what us kids would do if we lost you two. Emma said  
Your dad and I feel the same way about you kids. Maria said  
Can I cuddle with you. Emma asked  
Yeah you can. Maria said  
Emma and Maria cuddle together 

Emma was still suffering from the nightmares. Sean and Jack both had meltdowns just not as bad as their sister. 

6 days after Danny's surgery the doctors removed the vent. 

The next day.....  
Emma felt something squeeze her hand  
She sat up and looked over to her dad and saw that he was awake.  
DADDY!!!! Ellie said  
DANNY!!!! Maria said  
Your awake daddy. Emma said  
Water. Danny said quietly   
Maria gave him a cup to drink out of   
Glad to see you awake again. Maria said tears in her eyes  
Hey don't cry I'm fine now I promise. Danny said

I'm gonna go get the doctor paged. Emma left the room   
Emma came back into the room.

10 minutes later  
Dr. Meyers came into the room

Hello Mr. Reagan glad to see you awake this time. Dr. Meyers said   
So doc what's the damage. Danny asked  
We had to remove your spleen, reinflat your lung, and stitch up your arm but other than all of that your going to make a full recovery. Dr. Meyers said   
So when can I get out of here and back to work. Danny asked  
6 days before you leave the hospital and 6 weeks before your back to work. Dr. Meyers said   
Okay. Danny said  
The doctor left the room 

Danny turned his head to look at his wife and daughter and what he saw was very pale and shaking daughter talking her mom. Next thing he saw was Maria nod her head and Emma ran from the room. 

Maria what's going on. Danny asked  
Danny you have to understand Emma's been here since you were brought in. She saw you after your surgery actually everyone did really. But it hit her the hardest. We all tried to get her to head home to eat and sleep but she wouldnt leave your side. She didnt know if her dad was ever gonna wake up. She has nightmares where were both shot and I'm in the hospital and your dead. She gets informed by and officer about us and she tells her brothers. She wakes up panicking. She also just had to listen to your doctor tell you about your injuries just like we were told after your surgery and she freaked out. So that's why she had to leave the room. She didnt want you seeing her freak out. Maria said   
She went through all of that in just one week. Danny asked  
Yeah at first she didnt want anyone to know. But she really didnt have a choice when she had a nightmare in this room and I was awake to pull her out of it. Maria said  
Dang poor Emma. That's not an easy thing to over come. Danny said   
Yeah it's not but she has this whole family that's gonna help her out. Maria said  
Yeah she does. Danny said

45 minutes later   
Emma comes back into her dads room  
Hey kiddo. Danny said  
Hey daddy. Ellie said  
Came here. Danny said  
Emma walked over to her dad   
Get up here. Danny said  
Okay. Emma said  
Climbed up and layed by her dad  
I'm fine now I promise. Danny said  
I was so scared I was going to lose you daddy. Emma cried out  
I know baby girl. Danny said   
I'm glad your okay daddy. Emma said  
Danny could tell his daughter was tried by the look of her eyes.  
Why dont you get some rest. Danny said  
Okay. Emma said  
Emma closed her eyes and fell asleep by her dad.

3 hours into her sleep   
NIGHTMARE:  
Hello is this the daughter of Maria and Daniel Reagan. Officer said  
Yes can I help you. Ellie said  
I'm sorry to inform you that your dad and mom were injured in the line of duty. Your mom is in the hospital and your dad didnt make it. Officer said  
Oh God. Why them what did they do to anyone. Emma cried and fell to her knees 

Sean and Jack came running into the room.  
Sis what's wrong. Jack asked  
Sissy what happened. Sean asked  
That was a cop he just told me that mom and dad were injured in the line of duty. Moms in the hospital with a gun shot wound. And dad didn't make it. Emma said  
Oh god. Both boys said and started to cry with their sister 

THE FUNREAL  
Detective Daniel Francis Reagan was an amazing cop, husband, and father. He will be greatly missed by fellow officers and his family. He is up in heaven with his mom, grandma, and brother. May he rest in peace. Preacher said  
His daughter Emma would like to say something. Preacher said

My dad died doing what he loved to do fight for this city. He died by my mom in the line of duty. May my dad watch over us all now. You will be very much missed daddy. I love you. Ellie said crying 

Emma started to scream  
NO NO NO NO COME BACK DADDY  
DONT LEAVE. Emma yelled  
Emma baby come on wake up kiddo it's just a dream. Danny said  
Emma didnt wake up yet.  
Emma baby wake up. Maria said  
Emma wake up frantically looked around the room found her mom and dad. She didnt calm down she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom and got sick and after she got sick she cried. 

Does that happen everytime. Danny asked   
Yeah but I think there was more to this dream than the last one. Maria said  
What do you mean. Danny asked  
Her last dream she had she only dreamt about both of us getting shot and you dying. But some how this one was worst. Maria said   
Damn we need to find out how bad. Danny said  
Yeah we do. Maria said

15 minutes later   
Emma came out of the bathroom shaking and pale still.  
Hey kiddo come back over here. Danny said   
Emma walked over to her dad and sat by him  
You want to tell us about the dream. Maria asked  
Same like the last one where the cop told me you both were shot and dad didnt make it and you were in the hospital and to add to that it showed daddy funeral. Emma said crying  
Come here. Danny said  
Emma got on his bed and snuggled into her dad and cried  
I'm here baby nothing like that happened I promised. Yes i got shot but I'm okay i promise. Danny said   
I'm really glad your okay daddy. Emma said  
You going to be okay. Maria asked  
I will be. Enma said  
I love you guys. Emma said  
We love you to Emma. Maria and Danny said   
You know dad we match now. Emma said  
How so baby girl? Danny asked  
No spleen and we both had our lung reinflated. Emma said   
That is true. Danny said

20 minutes later   
Whole family showed up  
They saw Emma laying in bed with Danny.

Really glad your okay dad. Jack said   
Glad to see you doing better dad. Sean said  
Glad to see you doing great son. Frank said  
Well I'm glad my brother is okay. Erin said  
Uncle Danny glad to see you awake and doing better. Nicky said  
Danny glad to see you doing better. Jamie said  
Glad to see you awake and doing great. Eddie said  
Glad to see you feeling better Danny. Henry said  
The family talked awhile more

Four days from when he woke up Danny went home. Yes he and Maria helped all three kids get over their nightmares. Emma's were far worst than her brothers were. 

After 6 weeks at home Danny was aloud back at work.


	12. Their kids future

Emma's life

Emma was valicdicorean at her high school and she made the Dean's list at John Jay she majored in criminal justice   
She joined the FBI 

In that time frame she as met the live of her life Parker Booth(yes Booth and Bones son in my story off of Bones) they got married and had 8 kids 

Clarie Morgan Reagan-Booth age 7  
Matthew Seeley Reagan-Booth age 5  
Andrew Jackson Reagan-Booth age 4   
Sophia Marie Reagan-Booth age 4  
Connor Daniel Reagan-Booth age 3  
Christian Xavier Reagan-Booth age 2  
Meagan Temperance Reagan-Booth age 1  
Mary-Anna Betty Reagan-Booth age 1

Jack's life 

Top of his high school classes Dean's list at Columbia University   
He became a lawyer  
Married Hannah Garcia-Morgan (yes Penelope and Derek daughter in my story off of criminal minds)  
They had 4 kids   
Casey penelope Reagan age 5  
Anthony james Reagan age 4  
Christopher Francis Reagan age 4  
Madline Grace Reagan age 2

Sean's life

Top of his high school class joined the marines   
He married Zola Grey Shepard ( meredith and derek daughter off of greys anatomy)  
They had 6 kids  
Elizabeth Clarke Reagan age 6  
Henry Kelly Reagan age 6  
Stella Rose Reagan age 5  
Annalise Erin Reagan age 5  
Emmalin Jane Reagan age 4  
Tracer Michael Reagan age 4


End file.
